


Dean's Descriptions

by Cat_stiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_stiel/pseuds/Cat_stiel
Summary: Sam is excited to meet Dean's new boyfriend. Somehow Cas is not what he was expecting.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Dean's Descriptions

Sam waited impatiently for his brother to show up. For months Dean had been talking about his new friend/roommate turned boyfriend and today Sam was going to meet him. If Dean and Cas ever showed up. He had been sitting in the cafe for about 20 minutes (ok so what that he showed up 15 mins early) nursing a cup of coffee.

It had been cute when Dean had started talking about his new roommate. Their phone conversations had been peppered with Cas this and Cas that. So it was no surprise to Sam when after a couple months Dean had announced that he and Cas were dating. 

One of the things Sam was excited for was putting a face to the name. Somehow in all the months Dean hadn’t sent a single photo or put one up on social media. Sam had tried to find out if Cas had any kind of facebook or anything but even his research skills had turned up nothing. 

All Sam had to go on was Dean’s descriptions. Based on those Sam was expecting a short, nerdy guy, maybe like Sam’s own roommate Kevin (unlike Dean, not his boyfriend). All he was sure of was that he had blue eyes (“the bluest blue that ever blued, Sam”) and dark, messy hair (“looks like permanent bedhead”). 

“Samuel Winchester?” a deep voice asked, startling Sam from his thoughts. He looked up to see a tall man standing by his table holding a cup of coffee.

“It’s Sam,” Sam heard himself say as he tried to figure out who this was.

The man was tall, not as tall as Sam but maybe Dean’s height. He was wearing a suit and trenchcoat. He was scruffy and looked like he hadn’t slept in days. His trenchcoat made him look skinny but Sam could see that he was actually quite fit. He stood with excellent posture that made him seem taller than he was and his face was stuck in a stern expression.

The man stuck out his hand and said “I’m Castiel Novak.”

Sam shook his hand and gestured for Castiel to sit down even as he stared. This was the man his brother had called adorable, clueless and a baby in a trenchcoat (at least the trenchcoat part made sense). Nothing about the man now sitting in front of him fit with what Dean had described.

Suddenly Sam was reminded of how Dean’s friends often acted after meeting Sam. They were often surprised and/or confused. At least one of those friends, Benny, had told Sam that based on Dean’s description he had been expecting a glasses wearing, short, nerdy looking kid (Sam had been 20 at the time). Sam had forgotten that because for the most part Dean’s descriptions were spot on.

Luckily for Sam, who was trying to think of a conversation opener, Dean arrived. 

“Sammy!” he called from across the room. Sam griniced as he saw several heads turn their way but he stood and gave Dean a big hug when he reached their table.

As Dean sat down next to Castiel (Sam couldn’t bring himself to think of the man as anything so informal as Cas), he asked “So you guys been here long? Getting to know each other?”

Sam shook his head as Castiel said “I only arrived a few minutes before you. I introduced myself but I thought it would be best to wait for you to arrive.”

Dean laughed and said “Aw man, Cas, you mean to say you didn’t take the opportunity to find out dirt on me?”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “I thought it would be impolite to talk about you behind your back. And what kind of ‘dirt’” here he used air quotes (ok, Sam thought, that was kinda cute if you liked that kinda thing), “was I supposed to find out?”

Dean was grinning at him like Castiel was the cutest thing he had ever seen as he said “Remember when I met Gabe for the first time and he told me all those embarrassing stories from when you were a kid?”

“Yes,” Castiel acknowledged, “I didn’t understand why he suddenly decided to bring up events that happened in my infancy.”

Sam stared at the man sitting across from him. He was like a robot that Dean was training to be human. How did they even get together? Did Castiel even know they were dating? Was he angry or was his face always that intense and intimidating?

He listened as Dean explained to Castiel why a brother would want to share embarrassing stories with their sibling's date. Castiel nodded along like Dean was a teacher and he was the student.

Then Castiel seemed to notice something. "Dean, you do not have any kind of drink," he said.

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I got so excited to see Sammy that I forgot." He moved to stand up but with a gentle hand to his arm, Castiel stopped him.

"Stay, reacquaint yourself with your brother. I will get you your drink."

Dean beamed at him as he walked away. Then he turned to Sam and asked, "isn't he the best? Just like I told you right?"

Sam, who still saw Castiel as intimidating and nothing like Dean had described (seriously, who in their right mind would call that man "huggy bear"), just stared at Dean. After a moment he chuckled and said, "Dude, you suck at describing people."

The end


End file.
